I love you
by squishy-asshat
Summary: some nights turn out better than expected! (sorry crappy summary, rated T for later chapters just to be on the safe side :)
1. Getting Ready

_A/N: first off thank you for stopping by! :) secondly this is my first fanfic! I'm currently writing a book and while writing I realized some of it would make great fanfic so I changed some things to fit pen and derek and decided to publish it. I may upload the regular non fanfic version some where else but I'm not sure yet. sorry this chapter is so short there will definitely be more! If you have time let me know what you think :) XOXO _

_also I do NOT own anything...at all... nada it all belongs to criminal minds and cbs! _

* * *

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she left. "day-um!" she exclaimed, very pleased with how she looked "Pen you look HAWT!" She was going to meet the team for drinks and dancing. She was wearing her white pumps, a form fitting skirt that was tighter then she would normally wear, (it gave her the butt of a Kardashian so she wore it whenever she wanted to look extra hot) and a hot pink lacey tank top. Her hair was big and curly and her lips were full and red. She wanted to look sexy tonight and she had achieved her goal. Penelope was done being "cute" or "sweet", for tonight at least. She was done being single. She and Kevin had been over for a little over six months, she was more than ready to move on but no one seemed interested. Not even one cute guy asked for her number or anything. Kevin had already moved on with an annoyingly perk brunette. She felt like the ugly duckling that couldn't get a date. But now she could feel the confidence dripping off of her, she was all woman and tonight everyone would know that. Nothing was going to bring her down; she was on top of the world! She had a revelation while getting ready. She was completely in love with her best friend, however Derek was never going to love her the way she loved him so she had two choices, she could tell him exactly how she felt and possibly lose the best friend she ever had or she could forget her feelings for him and find someone else that would love her the way she needed to be loved. She opted for the latter.

Realizing it would be very painful to toss aside all romantic ideas and fantasies she had involving Derek, she made a plan for tonight. She would get super sexy, go out with everyone and get slightly drunk, then she would have fun with pretty much anything that moved (nice clean fun that won't have her waking up wondering the name of the man sleeping in bed next to her), most importantly she would not hang over SSA Derek Morgan all night. Most times when they were out together she would sit there depressed at all the attention he gets from all the amazingly gorgeous women, while she gets close to none. Nope! Not tonight! She was going to be fun and free and not care what was going on with him. She grabbed her silver clutch and left, determined to have a good time.

She knew it was going to take her forever to get ready so she told everyone she would just meet them there. Also she wanted to make an entrance, the kind the sultry vixens make in the movies. The kind where everyone just stops and stares cause you look so drop dead gorgeous. She wanted just one perfect Cinderella arriving at the ball moment. Knowing she'd be pleasantly buzzed by the end of the night she hailed a cab, which was easier than normal. The ride was short and for the most part silent, except for the soft ticking of the meter and the one comment the driver made telling her how "freakin' bangin" she looked. After she got out she stood in front of the club for a minute, contemplating hailing another cab home._ No Penelope you have to go in there. You are sick of being alone and if you want that to change you need to put yourself out there. It's never going to happen with Morgan, you just need to accept that and move on. Everything happens for a reason. _She took a deep breath and went in.

She was immediately hit with a blast of heat and a slightly ripe smell from all the dancing couples. That mixed with the smell of alcohol made it smell rank! It was a smell she hoped she would get used to; otherwise this whole looking hot thing was going to be difficult while trying not to gag. She looked around for a familiar face among the gyrating crowd of people. She thought she saw Emily and JJ dancing but wasn't sure because of her quite dark surroundings. She looked around some more, _nope there is no one staring Pen, this is not your Cinderella moment. _What she didn't see was Derek, and half of the men in the club, all but drooling over her.

* * *

_ok what'd you think? would anyone like more? let me know :) _


	2. Happenings at the bar

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I can't even begin to explain how excited I got when I saw all the emails this morning! thank you thank you thank you! So as promised here is more :) XOXO Lizzie _

_Also I don't own anything. _

* * *

Derek was at the bar waiting for her, clearly she hadn't noticed him but he sure noticed her. Admittedly not at first, but after a double take he knew it was her. It's not that she wasn't always perfectly stunning it was just that he had never seen her dressed that way. Sure she always wore dresses but nothing this tight or reveling. There was something slightly different about her, there was more sway when she walked, no strutted and her always innocent face had a hint of seduction in it. For a second he got excited thinking maybe it was for him, and then he remembered just who he was. Her best friend, the guy that doesn't get a chance because he is too close, like family. There were many times when he almost built up enough courage to tell her how he felt that when he said I love you he meant it but it was soon crushed by something she said or did making him realize that if he did say anything she could be gone forever. She was the one that helped him keep his head on straight. She was the first person he wanted to see when they got back from a case, even when he had a girlfriend. The one person that he wanted to see all the time. Penelope was the one woman he wanted to spend more than an entire lifetime with. If he got to spend that with her, even just as a friend, he would have to take it. He wanted to love her like she needed but he was not going to let the only person he truly loved slip away because of a one sided fantasy.

Growing more depressed as his brain racked through all these thoughts he ordered another Whisky and pushed everything to the back of his mind. Suddenly he felt someone touch his arm "Hey honey wanna dance?" thinking it was Penelope he looked up with his million watt smile. To his dismay it was not his baby girl, but someone else. Granted she was a beautiful someone else but she didn't even hold a candle to Penelope. _Well she'll have to do. _He thoughtas he saw Pen smiling and cozying up so some pretty good looking guy on the other side of the room.

Penelope finally spotted the man she thought was Derek when someone stood right in front of her blocking her view. "Hey baby" said a tall man that was actually very attractive _please don't use a stupid pick up line_ she thought hoping that maybe he was someone she could get to know better. He wasn't her hot stuff but she would have to get used to that. Actually she didn't know if she could, she hadn't even talked to this man and she was already comparing him to her best friend. Not good! "May I just say you are the hottest one in here tonight!" the man continued relieving her by not saying something like did it hurt when you fell from heaven. "Thank you" she said still trying to see if the guy at the bar was actually Morgan. "I would ask if you want to dance but it's kind of crowded in here, how about we have our own private party at my place?" _really? Come on! He has to be kidding. _She thought, she hadn't even been there for five minutes she was no where near ready to leave"I'm fine here but you can go if you'd like" Yes Pen wanted to have fun tonight but she didn't want to be kidnapped and raped. She had worked on too many cases that all started like this even consider going with him. "Aw come on hottie lets get out of here" he said moving closer and wrapping his arm around her waist "I said no." she told him forcefully "It'll be fun! Trust me I never disappoint." He now had her pressed up against him, not even dust could pass between them, this was not in any way okay with Penelope. "You have about three seconds to get your hands off of me or my knee cap is going to be pushed so forcefully into your baby maker that the only fun you'll ever have is watching pay per view." She said with a smile. He huffed off muttering some very derogatory comments; clearly he wasn't used to being turned down. She looked across the room at the bar and saw Derek. She also saw the stunning blond that was ALL over him. They looked like they were having a very nice conversation and he looked thrilled. _Nope Pen stop it! You do not care what or who Derek does tonight! _Noticing most of the team on the dance floor she decided she needed a drink before she joined them. As she stood at the bar next to Morgan and the woman that was now practically on his lap she started eyeing the crowd. She didn't think Derek even noticed her presence but just in case he did she was going to stand there for a minute or so longer so he could see what he was missing out on. She finished her pink drink and ordered another. He didn't even say hi, _well thanks best friend _she thought. He was too busy lapping up the attention from his newest conquest. _Whatever Pen forget him! Time to dance! _

Penelope was too busy eyeing the crowd to notice Derek's eyes on her the whole time she was next to him, much to the dismay of his new "friend". _Why didn't she say anything? _He thought as he half listened to whatever this woman was saying. Something about how flexible she was, which at this point didn't really interest him at all. He was busy watching Penelope. He was shocked when he saw her make her way to the dance floor to join Emily and JJ who were trying to help out the extremely uncoordinated Reid. Every time they went out it took about an hour of convincing and an uncountable amount of shots and drinks to get her to even think about dancing. He didn't understand why because she danced in her apartment all the time. When she was doing the dishes, folding clothes, dusting she even danced in the shower. (This was something he was told, not something he saw) On more than one occasion he had come in unannounced and caught her shaking around to some random obscure song. He would say hi but the music was too loud and she didn't hear so he just watched. She just let the music move through her and he could tell by her expression she was have a fantastic time. Until she would notice him and look slightly embarrassed. He remembered once when he had walked in on one of her personal dance parties and before she could shut off the music and blush he grabbed her and insisted that she dance with him. It was great, once she finally gave in. from then on he would occasionally be invited into her little dance world. When they were out however she simply refused, until tonight apparently. She was moving with the best of them. It took all he had not to go fight off all the guys around Pen. Derek had let his mind seriously drift and the woman sitting to his left was not pleased. "Who are you looking at?" she all but whined. _This chick has one of the most annoying voices I've ever heard _"no one" he said bleakly as he ordered another drink.

Penelope loved dancing, just not in public. Especially not in places like this where all the girls around her were far prettier and more importantly sexier than her. She never really danced in front of anyone or with anyone, except Morgan. Even with him though she was still shy and if she had it her way he would never have caught her dancing around to La Bamba that one night. From then on whenever he saw her dancing he would just watch until she noticed him. After a while she had to admit she liked it when he joined in but there was still that little voice in the back of her head telling her how unappealing she was. She loved dancing around in her apartment but when other people were around she felt like an elephant trying to waltz. Tonight however she decided to toss aside her fears and go dance with her friends. She still felt really stupid but judging from the amount of men that started to crowd around her little group she didn't look it. After a few songs she really started getting into it and not caring who was watching or how she looked. She felt great and that's all that mattered. _Why didn't I do this sooner?_ She thought to herself as some incredibly handsome man started dancing with her. He looked like he was plucked straight from the movies. "Do you guys want to go get some drinks?" JJ asked over the music. The girls regrettably left the dance floor, and the men, to get some drinks and cool off. Spencer had found a woman that was actually making progress in the dance department and seemed genuinely interested in all his facts so he stayed behind. As fun as dancing was it was extremely tiring, especially in the heels all the woman were wearing. As they walked over to the bar Pen saw Derek with two new women invading his personal bubble. Unfortunately the only spot at the bar was right next to them.

* * *

_hope you liked it! more to come soon :) _


	3. dancing dancing dancing

_AN: thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! I can't even begin to tell you how much they mean to me! sorry for the late update! this chapter is kind of angsty but there is no rainbow with out rain ;p hope you like it! XOXO Lizzie_

_Sadly I own nothing but my silly imagination _

* * *

Morgan was confused and hurt so instead of talking to Penelope he did what he always did flirted. Women loved him and he really didn't have to work hard at it. After seeing Pen bumping and grinding with all those guys Derek felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was about to go be the romantic hero she needed and tell her all the sweet nothings he wanted so badly to say but then he saw her face. She looked so happy and confidant. Maybe she was changing. He didn't want to get in the way of that, even though if she found some new guy he didn't know how he would handle it.

After feeling sorry for himself for about three seconds he got angry. What was so wrong with him that she wanted to go after all these new guys that would eventually just hurt her? Couldn't she see her Mr. Right was right in front of her face? Was she just doing this to mess with him?

_Oh hell no_ he thought, the alcohol slightly clouding his thoughts _fine then Baby Girl, you're not the only one that can play this game_.

Not even a minute after he thought that two woman walked up to him and started making small talk. He realized pretty quick that these women were not the smartest he'd ever spoken to but they were hot and really that was all that mattered at this point. Derek turned on his charm and pushed any and all thoughts of Penelope out of his mind.

"I really don't understand why some girls throw themselves all over guys, it's just tacky."Penelope said loud enough so that Derek and his posse of tramps could hear.

"Agreed" said Emily

"And guys that just lap it up are so gross, like leaches." Pen was upset and tipsy a combo that made her vicious. As much as she wanted to not care about what Derek was doing it still got to her.

"And woman that change just to gain the attention of sleazy douche bags are just as tacky." Derek leaned over and said casually. He too was tipsy and pissed. Pen shot him a look of distain before ignoring him and moving with Emily and JJ to a table away from Morgan. The tension between them was clear, but neither one knew why. Pen thought it was because Derek was just being a guy and had grown sick of being her best friend. Derek thought it was because Pen could tell he was in love with her and didn't like it.

Moving to a table didn't help much; she could still see him being all touchy feel with the double mint twins. A slight that made her completely grossed out.

"What's going on with you and Morgan?" JJ asked sensing the awkward tension between him and Pen.

"Ugh I don't know. Things have just gotten weird lately." She was in no mood to put up a front and pretend things were okay

"Weirder than usual?" Emily questioned knowing that they already had a weird relationship.

"Yes! I have no idea what it is; I think maybe he is just getting sick of me." Pen said taking a sip of her pinky fruity concoction

"You're joking right? He is clearly in love with you Pen!" Penelope almost spit out her drink all over the table

"This is not first grade JJ if a boy is mean to you it doesn't mean he likes you besides I think he is pretty happy with the company he has now" she said motioning to Derek and the women at the bar who looked pretty cozy.

"Think whatever you want Pen, but as his partner and a profiler there are things I know whether he has said them or not" Emily said with a stern look.

Before she could process what was just said a man that gave Morgan a run for his money in the looks department appeared at the table.

"Hi! I'm Steve" he said staring at Penelope who was almost tongue tied until JJ nudged her

"Wh- ah- h- hi!" she stuttered "I'm Penelope, this is JJ and Emily." He smiled, Penelope was sure she had melted into a puddle by now.

"I saw you dancing before; care to give it another go?" Pen just sat there for a minute half expecting him to be talking to one of the other women at the table that's when Emily jabbed her elbow into her side.

"Me?"

He chuckled "yeah you"

"Oh sure!" Penelope was elated not only was he gorgeous but he didn't seem as eager to sexually assault her like the man before. Score! She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

Derek was, up until now, nicely distracted by his new friends. He saw Pen going to dance with some guy that was probably only after her for sex. He knew the type he was one of them. _Okay Penelope two can play that game_

"Hey who wants to dance?" Derek asked standing up

"Oh yes!" the blond said in a nasally voice that made him want to jump off a cliff.

He took her hand and dragged her through the crowd right next to Penelope and Steve, who were dancing a little too close for Derek's liking. The amount of alcohol he had mixed with the way that Penelope's arms were around Steve's neck and his around her waist made Derek want to rip his head off. Instead he pulled who ever this girl was close and started to move along to the music. However he didn't expect to be ignored and almost out danced but Pen. He figured she would notice him next to her. He definitely did not like the way she was grinding along to the music. He had no idea she could dance like that. Getting unbearably angry Derek may or may not have "accidentally" bumped into Steve more than once.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Steve asked

"Nothing it was an accident calm down" Derek shot back with the same suave tone he always had

"Derek cut the crap" Pen hissed knowing full well it was no accident

"You know this guy?" Steve asked

"Not at the moment" she glared at Morgan

"Really Pen? Really?" Derek didn't know she was so mad at him

Pen and Derek had left their dance partners for the moment and were now in some weird kind of stare down that made pretty much everyone uncomfortable.

"So what now Penelope? You're going to go home with this guy? Then what, come crawling to my door when he decides he's done with you?"

The venom in his voice sent chills down her spine. She couldn't believe he would say something like that. Maybe she had cried on his shoulder for time to time but isn't that what a best friend is for?

"Maybe I am going to leave with him, but I sure as hell will not come crawling to you anytime soon. What about skanky Barbie? You just going to use her and toss her like the others or are you going to finally try to overcome your fear of commitment?"

Her words could not have rung truer. They had talks about it all the time but he never thought she would use it against him.

"Babe who is this cow?" asked skanky Barbie

"I don't know anymore" Morgan said as they walked off

"Come Steve let's go"

Pen said bye to her friends and left with Steve fully intending to take him back to her place but half way there and she just couldn't do it. Even half drunk she still couldn't bring a guy back to her apartment for some one night stand. She just wasn't that kind of person.

She told him she wasn't feeling well and he said he completely understood.

"I'd like to see you again sometime if that's okay" Steve said as he stood outside the cab they had shared

"Yeah of course, here's my number" she said taking a pen out of her purse and writing her cell number on his palm.

"Great" he said beaming "I'll call you! Feel better"

"Night."

Penelope sat in the back of the cab in silence till she got home to her even quieter apartment. Alone again. Something she decided she'd have to get used to.


	4. to infinity and beyond!

_AN: here is the rainbow as promised :) XOXO Lizzie _

_I own nothing but CBS does! _

* * *

As soon as Derek saw Penelope leave he panicked. He felt terrible for acting the way he did. He was also raging with jealousy. Who was this Steve guy she just left with? Did she do that just to get back at him? Why did he get to spend the night with HIS Baby girl? Did he really like Pen or was he just going to use her? If anything bad came out of them leaving together Derek would never forgive himself.

"So?" skanky Barbie asked him looking annoyed

"So what?" he asked completely lost, he had not listened to a word she said since they got back to the bar.

"So do you wanna come back to my place?" she said moving closer to him and placing her hands on his chest

"Oh" just then Derek realized he completely hated this woman. She had been a bitch to his best friend and even worse he didn't stop her. "no."

"Are you still thinking about that _girl_" she put a disgusted emphasis on the word girl "because baby I can so much more for you than she can"

"No actually you can't." he said taking her hands off of him "look she is no girl she is one thousand times the woman you'll ever be."

"Well she left, seems like she's going to be a woman with somebody else tonight" she said in a huff as she walked off

Derek paid the bartender and ran out of the bar. He couldn't let Pen do it. He knew she left with Steve probably just to get back at him. She wasn't like that, when she did something she gave her all, her whole heart. He knew if he didn't try to stop her she would end up miserable.

* * *

Even though Steve seemed really nice and completely into her, her mind was still with Derek. He had achieved his goal of letting her know he was done with her.

"Point taken Hot Stuff thank you for wasting my all that time pretending to be my friend." Pen mumbled to herself as she walked into her apartment.

"I don't know why I wasted so much time on him! Jeeze Pen you are an idiot! Men are scum, they're all the same. You of all people should know that by now." at the moment she had nothing else to say she just screamed into a pillow as she collapsed onto her bed.

After a few minutes of laying there she decided it was probably a good idea to get ready for bed and just sleep. Sleep always made her feel better and fresh. She needed music while she changed and washed her face so she put on her empowerment playlist. It was a playlist full of happy uplifting songs with great beats that made her feel wonderful. It helped her clear her mind and get back to herself when she was upset.

Just as the music started she heard her stomach growl. She had forgotten to eat dinner and now she was starving. "Pizza!" she exclaimed going to the kitchen and putting a frozen pizza in the toaster oven. She went back to her bedroom and turned on her computer, she also had forgotten to check her email that day. She checked everything she needed to, worked a little on a new program she was writing and then started to change. She put on a pair of gray men's sweat pants she had bought awhile ago.

Just then she smelt something burning "Crap crap crap!" she yelled running to the kitchen "apparently this cooks for less time then I thought" The pizza was burnt and the cheese had melted over the sides onto the bottom of the oven creating a black smoky mess. "I guess this means pasta" Penelope said putting on a pot of water. She was walking back to her room to put on a shirt and wait for the water to boil when her favorite song came on Oh My! By Hailey Rinehart. Instead of walking she danced her way back to her bedroom. A smile growing on her face.

Her long lost confidence and empowerment from before was being restored with every passing minute. As she danced around her apartment in her hot pink lacey bra and sweat pants, blond curls down and loose she realized that she really had never felt sexier. Wearing outfits like she did tonight made her feel more self conscious than sexy. She continued to dance around feeling sexy and happy. Shaking everything from her butt to her hair and loving every second. She was so wrapped up in the music she didn't even hear the door open.

Derek came to fix things with Pen, to apologize for not defending her against the woman from the club but mostly for being a jealous jerk. He planned out everything he was going to say to make things right and to let Penelope know how he really felt. It was now or never, tonight was the night. He had never been more nervous in his life. He walked into her apartment fully intending to sit her down and tell her everything he wanted to say before she could even speak or question what was going on. His whole plan was shattered to pieces when he opened the door and saw her dancing. It was a sight that almost took his breath away. Penelope was pretty shy when it came to her body, he rarely saw her in a tank top never mind just a bra. He had to admit it was a sight he would like to see more often. He didn't think there was any way that she could have been sexier than she was already but the minute he walked into that apartment he was proved wrong. He forgot everything he was going to say as he admired her soft curves and the way she moved with the music seemingly completely lost in her own world.

"Get out!" Derek heard her almost growl as she turned to face him

"We need to talk" he regretted asking this but he knew if she remained topless he would get overwhelmingly distracted "can you please put a shirt on"

"I'm not worried, you're a man, you have eyes"

"Yes which is why you need to put a shirt on"

"Why because I'm not as skinny as all of your stupid one night stands? Well guess what this is my house and if I don't want to wear a shirt I'm not going to. If you don't like it you can leave" she said walking towards the door "I'm done Derek, I mean it! I'm sick and tired of comparing myself to all of the beautiful women you date. Their dresses are so small I'm pretty sure they buy them at the baby gap and I couldn't even fit one of my thighs in there never mind my whole body."

Pen was letting out all of her pent up emotions that had been building up for a while, she hadn't planned on yelling at him like this but the words just kept coming out. Everything she had wanted to say for a while.

"When Kevin left I told myself I wasn't going to let other people get to me, that I would be my own woman. Do you know how hard it is to have a best friend that looks like you? It's like walking around with an Abercrombie and Fitch model, which is not as fun as it sounds. I know people are always starring and wondering what you're doing with me. I wonder myself half the time. And all the sweet things you say to me, why do you do that? Why do you say you love me? So I'll fall for you just to be crushed when I see you going home with yet another woman that's not me? From now on I am one hundred percent done. I'm done wishing I looked like those woman hoping that maybe then you'll notice me because you know what I don't want to look like them. I realized tonight I love the way I look. And if you're not going to notice me the way I am then you never will. Even when that skank called me a cow and you didn't say anything I didn't mind. I know where we stand now, and the fact that you don't want to be friends anymore is fine. I don't need anyone else to love me or accept me. I don't mind if you- " Penelope could have gone on and she was going to but she was cut short when she felt herself being gently pushed against the door, Derek's body pressed onto hers and then his lips crashing onto hers. She was pinned between the door and Derek, not a bad place to be. Just as she started to think, respond, or anything it was over.

"I knew that would shut you up" he said grinning pulling back a bit and looking into her confused eyes

Penelope tried to say something; anything but her brain was mush. All that came out were jumbled syllables of confusion. Morgan put a finger to her lips to stop her "shhh" he said, Pen just nodded.

"It's wonderful that you have realized all these things, but contrary to all you think, I do notice you. Every day, every time I'm near you I notice something new and amazing. You don't look like those girls I go out with which is why I go out with them. No one can even come close to you so why try? Even if I did find someone with a body like yours I would constantly be comparing them to you. So I go after the girls that are your polar opposite, and I still compare them to you. I know it's not fun walking around with someone that people are always staring at but honey if they are looking at anyone it's you. When you walk into a room it immediately lights up. The minute you open your mouth and say all the crazy wonderful things you do people are drawn to you. I'm sorry for being such an ass tonight but when I saw you with that guy it drove me crazy. I was pissed, I knew things have been weird between us lately but I just thought it was because you realized how I felt for you and didn't feel the same way. "

"Derek I-" She was still pinned against the door but she didn't mind, she wanted to let Derek know that she never knew he felt like that. He didn't let her say another word until he was done; he needed to get it all out there

"Still my turn" he got another nod from Pen "Those girls tonight, and any other night, mean nothing they were honestly just a distraction from you. Because the minute I saw you that day in the bullpen I knew I needed to talk to you, be near you. Then when you became such a permanent fixture in my life I didn't want to push anything or ruin it. You honey are the reason I get out of bed in the morning, the reason I haven't thrown in the towel and every day I fall for you more and more. You are the strangest most unique gorgeous woman I've ever met and I love you Penelope"

Pen just stood there for a second completely overwhelmed "is it my turn?" she asked innocently

Derek chuckled "yes" he said with a nod. Pen threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible, and kissed him. She knew right then that Derek was her one and only, she never felt this way when she had kissed any of her past boyfriends. She could feel all his love in that kiss and she never want it to end.

"I love you Hot stuff" she whispered as they pulled their lips apart, resting their foreheads against one another's

"I love you too Baby Girl"

"To infinity and beyond?" she asked He pulled his head back to look straight into her eyes, she had a beautifully innocent wide eyed look on her face

Again he chuckled "to infinity and beyond" he confirmed

* * *

_more fluffy goodness to come ;) _


	5. Kisses

_AN: I honestly can't say enough how grateful I am to all of you who read and follow and favorite this story! this chapter is probably my favorite, super fluffy! there will be about one of two more chapters after this! XOXO Lizzie _

_also all characters belong to CBS_

* * *

Both being some what shocked and amazed at what just happened stood there and took in the moment, and each other. Penelope then realized how cold it was in her apartment, still being topless, and couldn't stop herself from shivering a little.

"You cold?" Derek asked he had released her from her spot on the door and now encircled her waist making sure she was pressed right against his chest.

"Just a little" she smiling up at him

"well let's see if we can fix that." He said leaning down and capturing her lips again.

This time it was a little different, fuller more intense. Full of passion and heat, like his life depended on it. Penelope reached her arms around his neck completely lost in a cloud of bliss. Derek could feel her grinning against his lips and he could help but do the same, he was on cloud nine. Nothing could be better than this. Well he could think of something a little better, but he wasn't going to push anything. Pen couldn't help herself she, even surprising her own ears, let out a soft moan. This was all just too good.

_That's it!_ Derek thought, completely losing the little bit of control he had left. Penelope felt herself being lifted off the ground and into Derek's incredible, loving arms as he started walking towards what she assumed was the bedroom. A wave of panic crashed through her. First off she did not want to be carried, she was too heavy and second was this actually going to happen? Was she ready for this? _Yes Pen you are! You know you are stop being a chicken! _

"Derek," She mumbled against his lips too lazily joyful to pull herself away from him "put me down I'm too heavy." He was clearly not paying too much attention, planting little kisses on her cheeks and mouth.

She felt him smile slightly, his lips on hers "shut up silly girl" he mumbled too preoccupied to argue as he continued making his way over to her bed. He reluctantly let her go, placing her on the bed. They had always shared little touches and hugs but now that everything was out in the open he never wanted to let her go. She sat back as he, almost violently, took off his shirt displaying his exquisite muscular torso. She suddenly became very self aware. She was sitting there gawking, topless, with probably rolls of stomach fat looking like a beached whale.

"Derek?" she said barely above a whisper tears threatening to form any second.

"Oh Pen I'm sorry," he saw the sad expression on her face and realized that he probably pushed too far, moved to quick. "I didn't mean to push or do any thing-"

"No no no no no" she couldn't seem to get the word out enough. He had not in any way pushed her at all and she wanted him to know it. "you didn't" she didn't know how to say what she wanted, she paused for a minute before looking up at him, each second worrying him more and more. "are you sure you want to do this…. With me? "

Derek felt like tearing up himself looking at how defeated and worried she looked. He hated Kevin, he never told Pen how amazing she was. She never thought she was good enough and Kevin never did anything to change that. He was going to prove her wrong for as long as she would let him.

"Penelope" he said stepping closer, taking her hands in his and kissing them "I want to do this with nobody but you" he kissed a little farther up her arm

"I love" he kissed her arm again

"you and" he kissed her shoulder then he stopped and looked right into her eyes, they were full of love and warmth

"your body" he finished with a sexy smirk that had a hint of trouble behind it. "and I would be honored to show you all night long just how much" he said with kisses sprinkled over her chest and bare tummy as she laid back. Pen's head was spinning; she wasn't sure if it was because of her hot, shirtless incredibly ripped best friend who was lying on top of her equally shirtless self or the things he just said. She chalked it up to a combination of the two. She knew he meant everything he said she saw it in his eyes and at this point in their relationship she was pretty good at reading him whether she was a profiler or not.

Her thoughts were interrupted but her own fight of giggles. Derek had stumbled upon a gold mine, her tickly spots. He had to hide a maniacal laugh, he knew with this new discovery she was putty in his hands.

"DEREK!" she yelled as best she could between laughs "Stop!" more laughs. Derek was laughing now too, her laugh was infectious. He didn't want to stop tickling her but he did and in one swoop flipped the tables so she was lying on top of him.

"Hi" he said as she caught her breath

"Hiya," she said back "that wasn't fair play" she tried to look mad but it just wasn't happening she was too happy.

"all is fair in love and war babe." He gave her a quick kiss.

"whatever!" she said rolling her eyes

"quick question," he wrapped his arms around her waist "why would you doubt that I want you?" Her eyes dulled slightly and she tried to move but he held her tight "No stay right here and tell me"

She took in a deep breath and decided that now would be a good a time as any to talk about this "Honey have you looked in a mirror lately? What woman wouldn't doubt herself? And let's face it it's not like I'm the cream of the crop or anything." She finished diverting eye contact

"Baby girl look at me," she did "you are the most gorgeous, sexy, ravishing woman I have ever laid eyes on. Don't ever doubt that. The first day I saw you walking down the hall at the BAU I stood there staring for I don't even know how long just admiring your body. Your curves," he removed his hands from her waist to move them along her body

"your arms" he said running his hands along her arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder

"your butt" he said gently squeezing her bottom. She started kissing his neck, then his cheeks.

"your-"

she kissed his mouth and then mumbled "Baby boy you've done enough convincing for now," she pulled back just enough to look him right in the eyes "why don't you show me?"

he could see the fire in her eyes and knew that this was going to be one of the best things to ever happen to him.

He rolled her over so he was on top of her "gladly" he said with the same devious smirk as before, leaning down and giving her a kiss with some much fire she thought the smoke alarm might go off. The rest of the night was full of heat, pleasure and love. If either one of them had any doubts before they didn't now.


	6. Butterflies and Desire

_AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for the delay in updating the day got away from me yesterday. Also the first 5 chapters were pre written so now I am writing as I go. if any one has any ideas just let me know and I'll try to incorporate them. I was going to end it like now but I think I'll go on! what do you guys think? should I keep going on end it in probably one more chapter? Thank you again for the reviews follows and favorites! it means the world to me! XOXO Lizzie :) _

* * *

After hours of passion and lots of sweet nothings Derek had drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on his face. Penelope just lay next to him staring.

She never in a million years thought that anyone would love her the way she knew he did. She was so happy she felt like she might burst. She knew she needed to sleep but she couldn't take her eyes off the amazing man sleeping next to her. She just laid there propped up on her elbow grinning like a fool.

"Sweetness you've been staring at me for almost 20 minutes, you need to go to sleep." He muttered languidly opening his eyes.

"Sorry," she paused for a few seconds still looking at him "I like your face"

He laughed a little "I like yours too" she smiled; he looked into her eyes and could see something was going on in her head "what are you thinking about pretty lady?"

"Nothing, just stupid girl stuff"

"Not a thing you think about is stupid, what is it?"

"I'm just really happy" she said tearing up a little bit "my heart feels so big and full. Like you know when you eat a really big wonderful meal and then afterwards you just sit back and you feel really great and so full that if you eat anymore your stomach might burst. That's how I feel but it's not my stomach it's my heart."

"So you're comparing up to a big meal?" he teased

"Yeah I guess I am, that's the only way I can think of describing it"

"I think it's a great description. It's how I feel too"

"Really?" she asked sounding excited

"Yeah but I also feel like the luckiest man on the face of the earth" even in the pale light shining through her windows that she was blushing "now come here and go to sleep" he said pulling her into his arms "I'll be right here when you wake up" he said kissing the top of her head

She smiled up at him "Nighty night hot stuff I love you!" she leaned up and kissed him

"Love you too Baby girl, night"

* * *

The next morning Penelope woke up to Derek kissing her neck and any other exposed skin he could find.

"Dddeerreekk" she said in a low voice dragging out his name in a warning tone

"Good morning gorgeous!" he said in a cheery tone in between kisses, she hated he was such a morning person

"Sweetie if you don't stop this there is no way we are getting out of this bed before 2014"

Derek stopped moving and just loomed over her for a second "is that a promise?" he asked, a fire in his eyes

She chuckled and swatted at his arm "No seriously though I have things to do today" she said rolling onto her back

"Like what?" he asked attacking her newly exposed neck line with kisses

She suddenly had a hard time remembering what it was she had to do whatever it was she hated it.

"I…. ummm I have to shower," she started slowly

"I can help with that" he said smirking at her wiggling his eye brows

Ignoring him she attempted to continue "I need…..mmmm" it would be a lot easier to speak if he would stop kissing her "need to clean my apartment"

"It's our day off," he said as he leaned closer, kissing her jaw line "clean some other time"

"Babe I have oooooo" she moaned as he started nipping her ear, she put her hand on his chest to push him off a bit "people coming over for dinner"

"cancel" he said simply

She considered it but all of a sudden he caught her lips in a passionate kiss melting her brain to mush.

When their lips disconnected and her brain could finally put together cohesive thoughts she decided that as blissful as it would be to just lay in bed with him all day she needed to do what she had planned.

She rolled over so she was over him.

"As wonderful as this is sugar shack, one of us has to have some self control" she winked at him gave him a quick peck then got up "I'm going to take shower"

She heard a low groan as she walked to the bathroom and smiled to herself. It felt so nice to be wanted. She was proud of herself for being able to get out of bed.

"Leave him wanting more" was what her grandmother always told her when she was younger, she never fully understood until now.

As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror she realized that the smile she was wearing hadn't been seen for a while and she missed it.

Kevin never made her feel this wanted, or desired. Sure he would compliment her on occasion but with Derek it was different. Everything was different.

His words, his kisses, his touch.

He was who she wanted, and he was who she needed. She had butterflies in her stomach from last night and it seemed as if they were there to stay and she didn't mind one bit. She got in the shower ready to start off a new day with her hot stuff and now he actually was hers.

After Penelope left he just laid there for a while.

* * *

Derek could not remember the last time he wanted someone so bad. He also couldn't remember a time when he was teased and like that. He was always the tease, the flirt.

He should have his baby girl would give him a run for his money in that department.

He had no idea what it was but she did something to him. He always wanted to be near her, to touch her, to have all her attention on him.

As cliché as it was he missed her when she wasn't close. Especially after last night. His arms felt empty without her there. Laying in her bed with her sweet scent all around him made his head spin with want for her.

He finally got out of bed a smile on his face. The warmth in his chest from last night still burning bright. He got to start a whole new day with his Penelope and this time he could actually say for sure she was his, for keeps.


	7. Breakfast

_AN: Hello beauties! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I got kinda stuck and I didn't want to put anything up until I was happy with it! I'm not sure where to go next to suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading and reviewing, favoriting and following!You guys are great! XOXO Lizzie _

_I own nothing, sadly :p_

* * *

As Penelope came out of the bathroom in her pink robe and matching slippers she was met with a heavenly smell.

She looked over and saw Derek standing in front of the stove in just a pair of gray sweats.

"Hot stuff" she said giggling "are those my sweat pants?"

"Maybe" he said turning and giving her a sheepish grin "it's a good thing you like to wear men clothes or I'd be standing here naked"

"and that would be a bad thing?" she asked with raided eyebrows as she leaned against the counter next to him "Whatcha cookin?"

"Breakfast for my baby girl" he said kissing her forehead

"Aw, no one's ever made me breakfast before"

"Lynch never cooked you breakfast?"

"Nope, I always cooked" she said kind of quiet

"Well I always knew he wasn't good enough for you, that just proves it." he told her nonchalantly as he grabbed their two plates and headed to the table, her following right behind him.

"How'd you know that?"

"I could tell, we talk about everything Pen and never once did I hear about any nice things that he did for you. You deserve to be treated like a queen and he didn't do that." He said encircling her waist

"No I-" she didn't get to finish

"Don't even think about saying you don't deserve to be treated like that because you do! You are always taking care of everyone else, making sure everyone has what they need someone needs to take care of you."

"Are you offering?" she asked grinning

"Hell yes!" he wanted her to know that he was more then happy to be the guy for the job

"Alrighty but you have to promise that I can take care of you too" she said moving her hands from his chest you around his neck

"oh most definitely baby"

"Good!" she said stealing a kiss "Let's eat!"

The two sat down and ate.

Chatting and laughing as usual. Penelope loved that even though things that changed big time nothing had really changed at all. She always had that fear in the back of her mind. She wondered if they ever did get together would things get weird.

Nope, things only got better.

Derek watched the gorgeous woman sitting across from him as she talked. This was always something he had wanted but always thought that it was just one of those things that would never happen. He could always have any woman he wanted but Penelope just seemed different, unattainable. He always pictured them sitting eating breakfast, just like they were now.

"Okay," she said breaking his train of thought "time to start cleaning!"

"Aw mamma do we have to?" he nearly whined

"Yes mon cher we do!" she said cheerfully as she took their plates to the kitchen

"Uh uh girl none of that French business" he said coming up from behind and wrapping his arms snug around her waist "or I will not be responsible for my actions" he finished whispering in her ear and kissing her neck

"Derek Morgan if you don't stop spoiling me like this I'm never going to let you leave" she said leaning her head back onto his chest

"Good because I don't want to."

The serious tone in his voice sent tingles down her spine, well that and the way her was nibbling on her ear.

"Baby" she said turning in his arms and putting her hand on either side of his face, gently pulling him closer

"you can stay as long as you want" she said just before she brought their lips together in a kiss that rivaled some of the ones they shared last night.

Both of them seemed to just get lost in each other. About fifteen minutes later they breathlessly pulled apart.

"You're such a distraction!" she scolded once she caught her breath

"Not a bad one I hope."

"I didn't say that" she said coyly "but I do need to start cleaning and go food shopping and I have like no time thanks to a certain chocolate Adonis that can't keep his hands, or lips, to himself" she winked

"Oh you poor baby! I'll try to be good if you really want" he said giving her a sultry grin

"I didn't say that either" she said

"well how about you start the cleaning and I'll run to the store" he wanted to stay but he knew there was no way he could just sit there while she cleaned, he would end up dragging her back to bed if he had to.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Just give me your list; I'll throw on some clothes and go."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you hot stuff!" she said hugging him and giving him a quick kiss

"Anything for my baby girl!" he said returning the kiss

She smiled back at him "you kind of need to let go of me so I can get the list"

"and what if I don't" he teased

"well then you will be deemed a very naughty boy and will have to be punished"

"oh really?" he asked tightening his arms around her

"Yes" she purred "later!" she said and she unwrapped herself and got him her shopping list

"Is this everything?" he asked as he put his shirt and shoes on

"yup yup" she said getting changed into some baggy sweats and a tee shirt with a big pink heart on the front

"alright" he said kissing her "I'll be back"

"don't be long my sweet prince" she called from her bedroom as he walked to the door

"I won't my queen" she heard as the door shut

As she started to clean she thought about how different Derek was than of her other boyfriends. None of them did things like go to the store for her, make her breakfast or kissed her like he did.

She thought about how stupid she was to wait so long to tell him how she felt. If she could she would have literally kicked herself.

She was so happy and overjoyed at what had happened she could almost feel the room spinning.

* * *

As Derek drove to the store he thought about how lucky he was that the woman he loved more than anything in the universe actually loved him back.

He never loved anyone before, aside from his family. She was the first woman he loved with all his heart. He felt stupid for waiting so long to act on his feelings.

He was so ecstatic at what had happened between him and Penelope he was almost seeing stars

* * *

_okay what should happen next? :) _


	8. Cooking and Kissing

_AN: Hello Hello! Okay so I think this will be the last update until probably Monday. It's my birthday weekend whoop whoop so I doubt I will be able to do much writing. Also I think I'm going to wrap this story up within the next chapter or so. Thanks for all the support! XOXO Lizzie _

_I don't own a thing ;p _

About half an hour later Derek returned with two bags of groceries. As he approached Pen's apartment he heard music. She always blasted music when she cleaned. He opened the door quietly so she would notice he was there. As he peeked in he saw Pen dancing around and singing.

"HEY BIG SPENDER!" she shouted as she shook her hips

"SSSPPPEENNNDDD A LITTLE TIME WITH ME!" she sang as she finished dusting

"Oh baby I'd like to spend more than just a little time with you" Derek said with a wink

Penelope turned around with a smile on her face "I think that can be arranged. How was shopping?"

"Fine" he said as he put the bags down and started to unload them "So what's all this for?"

"Dinner, I'm making egg plant parm and cupcakes for desert"

"Who's it for?"

"My book club, we get together every month and this month is my turn to host"

"What time does this shin dig start?"

"Like two and a half hours" she said with an almost panicked expression

"Want some help?" he asked

"Please and thank you!" she smiled

"Here you go baby" he said handing her a colorful arrangement of daisies

"Aw sugar you shouldn't have" she said kissing his cheek "they are gorgeous"

"Just like you!" he grinned

After they finished a little more cleaning Derek started dinner while Pen started the cupcakes. She put them in the oven, looking at the clock she realized she still needed to get dressed.

"Crap D I have to go get ready! Are you all set here?"

"Yeah I'm good! Go ahead" he said giving her a quick kiss

Pen had to giggle at how seriously he was taking his cooking job, making sure everything was perfect.

After she got dressed and ready she looked over at Derek who was standing at the stove with his back towards her. She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Raising on her tip toes she started kissing his shoulders and neck.

"Baby girl what are you doing?" he said trying to concentrate on dinner

She said nothing. Instead she started running her hands up and down his chest and nipping his ear.

She got a grunt/ moan thing in response, she took it as a good thing.

"Thanks for helping me out today" she whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Pen for you anything." he said turning his head to kiss her

"I kind of really love you D"

"I kind of really love you too" he said as he turned off the stove. He turned around and pulled Penelope close and just took in how beautiful she was for a moment

"You're absolutely gorgeous you know that?"

Her cheeks got slightly pink "D…"

"No really I mean it!"

"Thank you" she said with a coy smile and then his lips were on hers, her favorite place for them to be.

Just then they heard the doorbell and pulled apart

"UGHHHH" she groaned, she so did not want this to end.

"I guess I should be going" he said reluctantly

"I want to introduce you first but come back later?" she stated more than asked

"Oh of course!" he said as she walked to the door "just shoot me a text"

She opened the door to all of her friends and asked them in. Derek was surprised when he saw at least twelve women there; he didn't know book clubs were so popular.

"Everyone this is Derek my" at that point she was tongue tied. She knew he loved her but was he okay with her calling him her boyfriend? She mentally kicked herself for not asking sooner. She didn't want to say something wrong and freak him out

"I'm her boyfriend" he spoke up and gave them his million watt smile.

Pen let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Well I better get going" he said giving Pen a quick kiss and heading out

Penelope's friends stayed for about 2 hours, She texted Derek as soon as everyone was gone.

_Hiya hottie! Wanna get your fine ass over here so we can watch a movie? : ) _

He chuckled as he read it

_Hey sweet thang! I'll be there as fast as possible! You better have saved me a cupcake! And I don't just mean you ;) _

She did in fact save him one; she knew her cupcakes were his favorite.

_And what if I didn't Mr. Morgan? _

He knew she saved him one but he loved that she messed with him anyway

_Then you Ms. Garcia will PAY! _

_With kisses I hope it's a currency I am quite fond of! :) _

_I suppose that'll work ;) _

As soon as Morgan got there he let himself in with his key, he didn't see Penelope " Okay baby girl" he said "time to pay up!"

Penelope practically ran out of the bedroom and flung her arms around his neck, kissing all over his face.

"I saved you a cupcake" she said grabbing the plate off the counter with a smile

"You're the best!"

"I know" she said "So what movie shall we watch"

"Whatever you want mamma" he said taking a seat on the couch

"Singing in the Rain?" she loved the classics

"Sure" he said finishing off his cake "That was fantastic!"

"Thank ya!" she replied taking a seat next to him

Immediately he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her against him. She cuddled into her usual movie watching spot right next to Derek wrapping her arms around him.

Not even half way through the movie they were both passed out, snuggled together with smiles on their faces.


	9. arms, surprises, and last names

_AN: Hola mi amigos! Sorry I haven't updated till now! I went to go see my favorite band for my birthday and it was beyond incredible! My heads been spinning ever since :p anyway I've decided to end the story here because I don't really know where else to go with it and I want to start working on new stuff wwoohh whooo! Thank you for all of the support on my first story! I still can't believe so many people like it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! See you at the next story! XOXO Lizzie 3_

_Oh and I don't own any thang wah wah :P _

Pen and Derek continued to spend the weekend together, which seemed to fly by like nothing. Monday morning Penelope woke up tucked safely under Derek arm. Not wanting to get up and go to work she just lay there drawing invisible shapes on the sleeping Derek Morgan.

She mentally went over the last few days. Going from being quite pissed at him to now being his girlfriend. She knew it was just a word but for some reason it made it seem more real. She had literally had dreams about being introduced as Derek's girlfriend; she never thought it was something that would happen.

Derek woke up and felt Pen gently tracing circles on his chest. He loved the feeling. He loved waking up with a loving warm body next to him. Even though he was quite the ladies man he rarely ever woke up next to anyone. He would either leave shortly after he got what he needed or on the few occasion he was drunk enough to bring a woman home with him she would be gone when he woke up.

And now not only was he waking up next to just anyone, she was his girlfriend. HIS! No one else's. He hoped he hadn't screwed up when he introduced himself as her boyfriend but when he looked at her she seemed relieved.

He just laid there with his eyes closed for a few more minutes not wanting to get up and leave this bliss.

Just then Pen felt Derek grab her hand and bring it to his mouth, kissing it. "Morning Baby Girl!" he said as he entangled their fingers together

"Morning Hot Stuff" she smiled, resting her chin on his chest

They just sat there in silence looking at each other for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a nice peaceful silence that said too many things to be spoken aloud.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think we should get ready for work don't you?"

Instead of actually answering Penelope just kind of growled with a sad/annoyed look on her face

"Come on momma" he said tapping her nose "it won't be that bad."

"But it won't be as good as this" she said laying her head back down and sighing

"I can't argue with that" Just then his phone went off he looked at the caller ID it was Hotch

"Morgan" he said answering the phone "okay we'll be right there."

"Honey you just said we'll as in we as in you and me as in we're together at 8:00 am as in now Hotch knows we're dating" she said looking kind of worried as he hung up.

He smiled, the way she worded things was adorable to him "Baby I don't think this is a surprise to anyone."

"except us"

"true" he said kissing the top of her head

"ARGG I guess we should get going then"

With that said they both got up, got ready and went to work. They had caught a case in California, two teens were found brutally stabbed and half buried on a beach two days apart. There wasn't enough info to indicate if it would be a long case or not.

As the team gathered their things Derek went to Pen's office and knocked his special knock

"entrer dans mon amour" She said knowing it was Derek

"Hey none of that sexy French when I can't show you just how much I love it" he said with a seductive smirk as she stood up and faced him

"I hate that you have to go just when we are starting to get our act together" she pouted as he wrapped his arms around her

"I know me too, but we will resume as soon as I get back" he said giving her a soft kiss

"mmmm I'm gonna miss that!" she said grinning before her face turned a little more serious "Derek Morgan I swear if you get hurt while you're in Cali I will personally fly out there and kick your sexy behind!"

"Oh I'll be looking forward to it"

"I mean it Derek promise me you'll be careful"

"Why are you telling me this now?" he was confused, yes she was always telling him to be careful but this sounded like an order instead of a concerned suggestion.

"Because sweetie you are mine now, mine to hug and kiss and love and I do not want you broken" she said with such a loving look that it melted his heart

"I promise" he said kissing her one last time before he left

* * *

Thankfully the case was a pretty easy, Penelope had made a huge brake and they were headed back just 5 days later. The only downside was by the time they got back it would be about 3 in the morning.

_Hey baby girl! Getting on the plane now! Can't wait to be home I miss you! _

Pen was so glad to have her babies coming home so soon, especially Derek. She couldn't wait!

_Heya hot stuff! I miss you too like crazy! I'm glad you are all coming back to me so soon! _

_Make sure to leave a light on for me ;) _

_Baby that's about all that will be on ;) _

Derek smirked to himself

_Good! That's what I like you in best, nothing! _

_I'll see you soon you naughty boy you! love you to the moon and back 3 :* XOXO _

_Love you too bby girl we won't be back till really late so I'll just come by tomorrow morning! 3 _

_KK! Seriously can't wait! : ) _

Derek knew it was going to be a long flight so he put his music on and shut his eyes hoping to get some sleep just to pass the time. He wanted to see Pen so bad, to hold her, kiss her, touch her. But he wasn't going to ask her to wait up she needed her sleep, she had worked super hard on the last case. If it wasn't for her they probably wouldn't be coming back so soon.

* * *

Derek got to his house around 3:30. He was completely exhausted and drained. He threw his bag next to the door and took his shoes off.

He shuffled his way to the bedroom. When he got up the stairs he saw the door to his bedroom slightly ajar with light shining through. He smiled the biggest he had maybe ever smiled. Immediately his heart ballooned with excitement.

He opened the door and saw Penelope curled up in bed with an old gray flannel shirt of his on. He just looked at her for a few minutes. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen and she didn't even have to try. He took off his clothes, put on some PJ bottoms, chuckled as he shut out the light she left on for him and carefully got into bed with his girlfriend. He didn't want to wake her. the fact that she was there was good enough for him.

Derek laid on his back with his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. Then he felt Pen roll over and snuggle next to him, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible. She ran her hand up his muscular arm. She took a deep breath in pressing herself closer and squeezing his arm gently. She let out a happy sigh.

With her eyes barely open she looked up at him "Welcome home my sweet prince" She leaned up and gave him a sleepy kiss then put her head back down smiling the whole time, he could feel it on his chest.

He got a funny feeling in his stomach, he realized it was butterflies. He never had a relationship like this. Every other woman he had been with had basically just wanted him for his body. In the two serious relationships he had ,since joining the BAU, the woman he was with practically jumped him the second he got home from a case,ever time. He was was always so drained after work but he never said anything because he didn't want to have another fight about work. He was tired and wired from the case. He needed rest. The fact that Penelope came to wait for him was amazing and the fact that she just lazily kissed him instead of trying to feel him up was even more amazing to him. It proved that she was the one for him. That she was in it for the long haul.

Penelope drifted to sleep with a smile on her face she was so glad her team was home. She was so happy to be sleeping in Derek's arms again. She knew he would be tired from the case so she didn't plan anything special or sexy for that night. She knew he wanted her and they would have plenty of time for that tomorrow but tonight she just wanted to be there soaking in his presence, holding him tight, taking in his scent and loving every sleepy second.

* * *

The next morning Penelope woke up to Derek playing with her hair. She took in a deep breath, she loved the way he smelled, and kissed his chest.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he said beaming

"hello there" she replied stretching a little

"I'm really glad you were here last night"

"good! I was going to surprise you at the door but I fell asleep"

"You did surprise me! And I don't care that you were sleeping I'm just glad I got to have you in my arms while I fell a sleep"

"No need to thank me hot stuff, I couldn't wait to see you!" she said laying her head down, starting to trace shapes onto his chest as the room slipped into that comfortable silence they were so used to.

"You know what I missed the most when you were gone?" she asked after a while still making shapes

"my smoking hot body?" he teased as he let his hands roam lazily over her arm and side

She scoffed slightly "aside from that"

"then no"

"I missed waking up like this. It felt weird going to sleep alone. I mean I know we only had the weekend together but I don't know it felt kind of empty. As cheesy as this sounds everything feels right when I'm in your arms. Even before we started dating, being with you is the only place that always feels like home."

"that's not cheesy baby girl. I feel the same way. I could barely sleep the whole time I was gone. I didn't realize until I woke up hugging a pillow that is was because you weren't next to me. My arms felt empty. And no matter how many pillows and blankets I got it still wasn't as comfortable as having you pressed close to me" he said kissing her head, she smiled up at him

"Derek Morgan I love you so so much!" she said kissing him with all the love she had

"I love you too Penelope Garcia" he said as they broke apart "more than anything" he kissed her again.

"mmm it doesn't get much better than this" she said smiling

"are you sure?" he said as he say up a little and reached into his nightstand "I was going to wait and plan something elaborate but I can't wait anymore"

She saw him holding a little velvet box and her heart started racing, was she still dreaming?

"think you'd wanna change your last name anytime soon?" he asked opening the box to reveal the most perfect Penelope engagement ring. It was white gold with a light pink oval diamond and little white and multicolored diamonds surrounding it.

"Derek are you sure you want to do this?"

"If you think it's too soon I'll wait I-"

"No it's not to soon it's just are you sure you want to marry me? We haven't even lived together, I have some annoying habits and-"

Her words were stopped as Derek's lips crashed onto her own tipping her back so he was hovering over her. When he pulled back he looked right into her eyes.

"Penelope" she knew he meant business, he never used her full first name "I love you with all of my heart, soul, body, and mind. I don't care what kind of habits you have I'll love them just like I love you. We've been best friends for seven years and not once has anything about you annoyed me. I want nothing more than to marry you."

She really thought her heart was going to explode from too much love.

She looped her arms around his neck pulled him down on top of her and kissed him as hard as she could. He put his hands on her waist and rolled them over so she was on top of him. She sat up and smiled down at him.

"I think I'd like change my last name as soon as possible!"

"Really?"

"Of course but I have a question. You said you want nothing more then to marry me do you mean just marriage or is it okay with you if we have some little Morgans running around too? Cause I've always wanted kids" she had no idea why she asked him this now but she felt like she needed too

"Hell yes woman, we're having babies, lots of em!"

"sounds heavenly" she said leaning down and covering his face with kisses

The rest of the day was spent in bed talking, making love, joking, laughing, just being them. Nothing had changed between them and that is made their relationship so strong. Penelope couldn't believe that he had proposed to her, and Derek couldn't believe she said yes.

"I love you baby cakes" Pen said as they cuddle on the couch and ate take out

"I love you too" he said kissing her head "more than you'll ever know."

EL FIN.


End file.
